


La Douleur Exquise

by SCS12



Series: You Bury Me [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCS12/pseuds/SCS12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Douleur Exquise (French): The heart-wrenching pain of wanting someone you can’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douleur Exquise

**Author's Note:**

> This one is relatively short compared to the other stories. I would have rather incorporated it into a different story, but I felt like that would be cheating. On the bright side, the next one should be up faster and Stiles and Derek are actually going take a step forward (well, more one step forward, two steps back, but you know how it is...) so hopefully that makes up for it!
> 
> As always, inspired by [this](http://theycallmethejackal.tumblr.com/post/37736843064/ten-relationship-words-that-arent-translatable-into) tumblr post.

Sixteen years old. Only sixteen.

Derek thinks if he keeps saying it enough, it will quash the desire coursing through him. No. Not desire. Something more.

He’s felt desire. He desired Kate. She was everything he thought he wanted. Beautiful and older and experienced. There was more hormone than feeling in that desire.

This is so much purer than that. It’s the desire to protect. It’s the desire to be close to him. The desire to make Stiles smile and laugh and talk a mile a minute.

Derek doesn't know when this started. Well, he does. The second he realizes Stiles is his mate. But he doesn't know when this was something he admitted to wanting.

But he sees the way Stiles looks at him him. He can hear Stiles’s heart race whenever he gets near. He can smell the fear that rolls of of him.

And he doesn't want Stile to fear him. God, he doesn't want that.

But it’s so much easier if he does. It’s so much easier if Stiles is scared of him, because then Stiles won’t want to get near him.

So Derek growls. And threatens. And he shoves Stiles up against walls and glares. (And he will in no way admit how much he enjoys the shove against the wall; the feel of his body crowding around Stiles, holding him.)

But Derek also finds more excuses to see Stiles. He finds arbitrary things that he _needs_ Stiles to look up.

And its to Stiles he goes when suddenly, he’s a wanted fugitive. Again. 

He’s been addicted to Stiles’s scent since he first smelled it, but this is different. Hiding in Stiles’s room for days on end is something different. The Sheriff doesn’t come in here often. Hardly at all. And his scent is just an afterthought in a room the is purely Stiles.

To Derek, this smells like comfort. It smells like safety. It smells like home.

He has to stop himself multiple times from burrowing into Stiles’s clothes, trying to inhale the scent. 

When Stiles tells him to change shirts, Derek looks up guiltily, just for a moment. As if Stiles can read his thoughts.

But he mentally shakes himself as he realizes what Stiles actually wants. 

He knows he should feel angry or used or something, but mostly he feels content. He can smell Stiles on him now, even in these absurdedly tiny shirts. Sure, he growls and glares and puts on a show, but inside he’s as close to happy as he’s been since before he came back, before Laura died.

Sixteen years old. Only sixteen. He keeps trying to remind himself. And with everything going on, it’s easy to stay away and focus on other things.

But he can’t help himself if a few days later, when he knows Stiles is at school and the Sheriff is at work, he sneaks back through the window and steals the blue and orange monstrosity that smells like them both.


End file.
